


Frost shall mourned a King to rise once more

by Dragonqueen909



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, World of Warcraft
Genre: Abusive Dursley Family (Harry Potter), Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Arthas hate horcruxes, Arthas is the true ruler of the UK, Death Knights Founders, Father-Son Relationship, Good Severus Snape, Hogwarts is more than she seems, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Protective founders, The Lich King is an Aspect, protective house elves, shredding the Lich King lore a bit, voldy is doom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28841454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonqueen909/pseuds/Dragonqueen909
Summary: It is said that the wards surrounding Hogwarts are the strongest ever cast by any mages in written history. If ever asked as to why they are so powerful, the answer would come back to the four founders, though some would speculate that the castle rests upon a leyline. The truth though lay well below the deepest dungeons. Its existence lost to time and the memories of man.A thousand years had passed since the school’s creation. Within her walls, generations of magical families would pass through with being none the wiser of what lay below their feet. That is until two young wizards’ desperate actions in the Chamber of Secrets bring the truth into the light.Deep beneath the school, a feared being shall wake from slumber once more.
Relationships: Harry Potter & Arthas Menethil
Comments: 7
Kudos: 49





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys! I have a new fic for you! this is not a main fic, so don't expect routine and frequent updates.
> 
> Disclaimers: Any recognizable canon characters belong to their creators. I own this plot, the original legends/prophecies/songs and any OCs you may find.
> 
> Reviews are welcome and flamers will be ignore.

_Time, an eternal aspect of the universe. It is ever flowing like a river or for the most powerful of beings, for their will to freeze, slow down or speed up. But one thing that Time is, is cruel._

_They say that Time heals everything. It isn't true. Time may sooth a broken heart, fade a scar, but it is an illusion. Time takes everything. It will take the lands, it will decay the very stone, Time will take memories and knowledge until everything is lost. Until what truly is, is forgotten. Until origins slowly fades away. Until you forget where you come from. Until facts became legends then slowly faded to a mere whispered myth._

_Time is a slow death._

_Because of Time, people lost who they truly were. Would it be surprising that they forget just how old the world truly was?_

oOo

There were many things that Salazar of Slytharan was known for. His cunning, his charming disposition, his ability to speak the sacred naga tongue and his affinity for the darker side of the arcane power. But what was less known about was how he had faith. Faith to follow a lead so insignificant it may not even exist in the hope it would give them what they were desperately looking for. A way and a place to teach and protect their people from being slaughtered.

“Sal, my friend. How can you be so sure that this may lead to something?” ask a voice behind him as he hikes a particularly steep rocky slope. 

This voice belonged to one of his dearest friends. A particularly talented battlemage named Godric of Grifan Durnan, a coastal town, once rumored that griffins used to roost on the cliff's sides. The tall redhead man had a dishevel mane that gave him the look of a lion. He and two women made his cherished circle of friends. His shield brother and sisters.

“Because any lead is better than nothing. Hope and faith are a powerful thing dear Godric.” he replied as he reached the top of the slope and turned to help a fair maiden dressed in peculiar Nordic armor, to reach the top. This was Helga of the Viking town of Huffleingpur. This woman was not to be underestimated. Her battle axes weren't just for show.

“May Odin favor our quest then.” she stated as she repositioned her horned helmet as Salazar pulled her to join him.

“Yes, let’s pray he does. As we desperately need all the help we can get if you persist in following such tiny wisps of a lead Salazar.” declared the last member of the group as she tucked a piece of her black hair behind an ear. This was Rowena of Ravencrowns, a little Highland town located in a place which was said that ravens stood guard over the mountain.

She deftly climbed the rest of the way as Godric huffed at her ignoring his offer to help.

“What did it say again?” she asks, dusting the hem of her tunic.

Salazar took out the carefully folded parchment and read out loud what had been minutiously noted.

_Icy crowns of the Northested land,_

_On His throne of bones,_

_Rules the land._

_The immortal King,_

_Hold to your soul’s an oath of old._

_On His land of ice and snow,_

_Where eternal are the drakes resting place._

_His protection he shall gives to the damned,_

_should they be worthy, shall be heard._

_In exchange, a knighthood oath,_

_Thill fulfilled, last rest be kept in hold._

“Well… that's not a lot to follow, Sal.” she said, trying to find any clues in this almost completely forgotten myth. “The northested land.... Well from my knowledge Scotland is the farthest land of the north. Which is where we are.” she mumbled to herself. “There is no place with this much ice and snow as the one they speak of in this. Not even from where Helga came from. There is no record of any places like this.” she frowned thinking.

Salazar sat on a boulder watching the horizons of Highland scotland as the morning sun rised. Thinking morosely, why did they come here? There was nothing even remotely looking like the place described in this old tale. 

_No, we mustn't give up! This is our last chance, we must find a way to protect our people. Even if it's just a whispered myth of old. We need to try._ He thought as his eyes passed over the mountain range. Something made him look at them again.

_The Icy crowns of the Northested land… on his throne of bones he rules the land. From the Icy crowns, he rules the land..._

Without noticing he stood and started to walk again, his eyes on the mountains.

The 3 friends looked at each others before following. Salazar had always had this strange way of doing things, he followed his intuitions. And rare had they led him wrong. They just hoped that this wasn't one of the times it did.

oOo

They took little rest as they walked. Only stopping for the night. Progressingly going North. 

His sight seemingly glued to the mountains that were getting closer and closer. Something… something was telling him to go that way. Hope shining in his heart, as his soul, jaded and desperate, cries to find a way. A way to save his people from extermination. Hunted for having been blessed with control over the arcane energy.

Their precious children, killed in their sleep, beaten to death or burned at the stake. Condemned to agonizing death for just being born with a precious gift. 

He had to try, for their children. To give them a future without fear. To protect them from those that wished them harm. He was ready to give anything to make it so. His friends, also ready to do the same.

Salazar absently ate his breakfast of porridge and toasted bread still looking towards the mountain. It had taken him awhile to notice, but something was different. 

The air was cold, not unusual for Scotland's Highland. But something… something was different with this cold. It was like it was reaching deep to your bones but at the same time not. And in his mind he was analyzing and repeating the words that gave him this tiny flickering hope from the moment he read them full in this old dusty scroll at the back of that equally dusty archive room.

They were packing their camp when they felt it. Something incredibly ancient, and colder than the harshest winter they ever felt, washed over them. Feeling as if they were being judged by something so very old, that its very presence was giving you a glimpse of the past that once was. And then he understood.

The land they were searching for, they had been standing on it since the very beginning. The land of ice and snow was from eons and eons ago. So very long ago that the land completely changed and forgot.

How could something be so old, that the land itself forgot? But the feeling bearing down on them, it made their souls cried louder to be heard. Salazar’s crying the loudest. The presence receded but didn’t leave, watching them. The cold of ancient ice felt deep and settled over their very souls.

Salazar took a step forward, the presence focusing on him, and said one word with all that he couldn’t say with his heart and soul as one.

“ _Please..._ ”

_To be continued..._


	2. Of snakes, skulls and a little black diary

Harry looked down the dark hole that was revealed by the sink. A cold wind bursting from the depth to come shuffling their hair and clothes. Bringing with it the smell of decay, sewer and strangely the smell of clear winter night.

How strange.

“How about you go first wimp?” say his best friend Ron as he poke the DADA frauding teacher hard in the back with his wand.

Startled, Gilderoy tripped and stupidly fell face first into the dark opening.

The two 2nd years blinked and looked at each other in bewilderment.

“Eh… think he survived that?” ask Harry warily. The creep did go face first into a whole which they didn’t know the depth of. He didn't want to actually kill the guy. That would be bad. He hadn’t actually tried to hurt him like Quirrelmort did last year. Even if he made him very uncomfortable sometimes with his stares.

Harry released a sigh relieved when they heard the teacher complaining from the bottom. Sounding very very far away.

“That sounds very deep, more than that time with the devil snares last year. Think we can use the wimp as a landing pad?” ask Ron peering down the hole trying to see something.

“I’ll prefer it if we did not. We can't be sure he will still be at the bottom if we jump. Wait let me try something.” reply Harry, before focusing very hard on thinking about a moving snake.  _ $Stairs… please?$ _

“I don’t think it did any…” his friend was cut off as a rumble was heard. From the depth something seemed to rise. The two of them backed up, putting a safe distance from the opening if ever it was Slytherin’s monster. They huddled together, wands out and aimed at the hole. 

Flinching when they saw something start to rise over the lid of the hole. They then watched incredulously at the thing just hovering 2 inch over the opening.

“Well, Harry. It's not stairs, that's for sure. What is it?” ask Ron, cautiously walking to it.

“I'm not sure… look kind of like an elevator.” say Harry following behind his friend.

“What’s an elevator?” asked Ron as he poke it with his foot and look under the platform to see nothing was touching it. It was effectively hovering in the air like someone had cast _Wingardium Leviosa_ on it.

“It's a lift muggles used to reach floor levels faster than using the stairs.” explain Harry.

“Oh like the one at the Ministry. Though never seen one like this before.” frowned the redhead before hopping on it with caution. “Look at this, its solid carved stone. And the middle part… I never heard of stone with such a glowing green color.” he stated tapping the part he was standing on with the tip of his foot. He yipped when the platform started to move down, stumbling at the unexpected movement as Harry hurried to jump on it as it sank into the dark. As the light disappeared over their head as the sink set back into places, Harry could only clutch at his friend and they sank into the unknown.

oOo

In hindsight, bringing Gilderoy with them on this quest may have been a stupid idea. The man was useless. Not to forget he tried to obliviate them and run. They were both fortunate and not that he stole Ron's broken wand and that his spell backfired. 

Fortunately for them, he failed and was now nothing more than a moronic stepping stone that babbles nonsense as they dug the now collapsed part to get forward in the hope of saving Ginny. 

“At least I still have his wand, since he made mine explode.” grumbles Ron as he moved one particularly resistant stone to the side. “Hey I think I can see the other side.” he peered in the opening to see that the other side was relatively clear, and in the strange greenish low-light that let them see so far underground, something that looked like a big engraved drawing on the walls at the back. “I think there’s a door back there.”

“Let me see.” Ron moved a bit to let his tiny black haired friend see through the opening.

“Think you can slip through to move the rock on that side?” Ron asked.

“One way to find out.” stated Harry as he started wiggling through the hole helped by Ron pushing him from behind.

There was a little *eep!* as Harry suddenly slipped fully to the other side and disappeared.

“Harry!? You ok mate?”

“I’m ok!”

It wasn’t long before the black haired boy's face suddenly popped into view again.

They quickly work to enlarge the opening enough for Ron to pass through. Dusting himself, Ron poked his head back over the hole to look at the moron.

Deciding that the guy could be left to rot there until they return with Ginny, he joins Harry from where the latter was waiting for him at the bottom of the cave in.

“Alright, now let's get Ginny.” he declared walking toward the big engraving at the back of the cave, Harry following behind him. They stop in front of the imposing carving. “Think this is it? Try speaking to it.” he says eyeing the frankly disturbing circular carving as he rubbed his arms at how cold it was down here. It was a skull, which snake’s heads seemed to come out from behind it forming a gloomy halo around it. Very creepy to look at. 

Harry looked at it with a foreboding feeling as he said the word once again.

_ $Open$ _

They jumped back as the skull’s eye sockets suddenly glowed a eeri blue color before the carving rolled to the side. The two children looked at each other before peering inside before slowly and cautiously engaging into the room.

“This place is bloody creepy! Just look at that!” Ron was pointing at the end of the huge room. There standing proud was a giant fanged skull with its mouth closed. The thing set in the stone and taking the full space on the back wall. The way to it was a pathway of black marble looking stone floor, on each side of the path leading to the Skull were pools of dark water from which were sticking out spiky spires curving toward the path like black bones. Giving the impression of walking through a giant ribcage!

Harry clutched the back of Ron’s robe as he eyed the “ _ ribs _ ”. He noticed that each one had a sculpted snake of stone curling around them. The whole room tinted with the same green low-light ambiance as the cavern leading to it. 

Down here so far under the school, the aura he always felt at Hogwarts in the back of his mind since they crossed the lake that first day wasn't ignorable now. He had asked the older students about it, they say it was the wards he was feeling and that it was rare for one to be able to do so. Now the feeling was oppressing, same as the freezing cold bearing on them and he hoped they wouldn’t get sick because of it.

He trembled, feeling exposed and vulnerable under it now, wondering if the Chamber of secret was actually the mythical location of the school’s wardstone that was never found which Mione was talking about once. He was ready to believe it with how pronounced the castle wards felt here.

“Ginny!” suddenly exclaimed Ron having finally spotted his sister laying on the ground in front of the giant skull.

oOo

So… they may have bitten more than they could chew. But in their defenses how could they have known that all the troubles and fear this year had been caused by a book of all things? A very boring everyday common looking diary that anyone could buy in Diagon alley. It wasn't like they would suspect a notebook of being the Heir of Slytherin or a young Voldemort for that matter! It was a book!

The two boys screamed in terror as they ducked to the side just in time to be missed by the frankly impossibly huge snake’s attack. The page Hermione had been holding in her petrified hand was seriously lacking in informations!

One, it only stated they could reach a big size, it wasn't clarified that this size could be bigger than the extinct titanoboa! It could just swallow the two of them in one bite without having to chew with rooms to spare in its mouth! How could you forget to add this very important detail!

Two, who the bloody hell was expecting them to fight and defeat this giant snake with a rag used to sort students, a bird that sang and a sword they didn’t know how to use!? It didn't even leave a scratch on the scales!!! At least the bird had been useful by blinding the basilisk permanently so they could actually look where they ran and at the actual snake chasing them.

Ron had a firm hold on Harry’s hand, dragging his tiny friend behind him as they ran for their lives. His other hand holding the Sword of Gryffindor in a death grip, his knuckles white.

“Ron! She doesn't listen to me!” cried Harry, having tried to speak to the basilisk, but something was wrong with her. Her responses were disconnected and broken. The same broken speech he had heard before they discovered everything.

_ $Kill, Kill, invaders, hungry, kill, protect, hatchlings, hatchlings, INVADERS, KILL, KILL!$ _

“Forget it! Duck!” exclaimed Ron pushing Harry just in time to be missed by the crazy snake wicked fangs the length of their whole arm! Managing in some insane amount of luck to deviate the bite with the sword in an inexperienced side parry. Having moved the weapon in a desperate instinctual reaction. At the same time drawing first blood, having cut into the fangs’ gum with the move.

The basilisk reared back, trashing her tail against one of the walls breaking a section of it at the sudden pain and  _ Roared. _ The sound so loud it echoed down to their brains and bones shaking the room.

Scrambling to their feet from where they were thrown from the force of the attack, Ron noticed that where her tail had hit had opened a small hole in the wall. Having only seconds to analyze the dimension and size and deeming that it was deep enough for them to hide and the opening too small of the snake to pass. 

They reach the hole just as the snake strikes again, screaming with their hearts and souls in terror as they scramble back over the rubbles from the fanged mouth snapping just half a meter away from their feet. Ron slashing at the mouth to fend her off from actually reaching them. The great snake’s head stuck in the opening.

oOo

Even deeper below their feet, something stirred to semi awake awareness. Focusing on which would be akin to someone screaming in your ear as you sleep. It took seconds to locate the souls responsible. The loudest being a very very young soul, maybe in its first life even. The other screaming next to it was much older, an old warrior soul. Feeling around the two souls’ immediate surroundings, he found a half crazed bestial soul with a Familiar bond to one of his own. And another old soul, this one a more peaceful kind that was flickering alarmingly. 

Focusing on it to find out why, anger rises at the source. A Phylactery on  _ His _ land! One daring to try controlling  _ His _ domain and take one under  _ His _ Protection and controlling one of his’ Familiar to attack the other two that were  _ HIS _ . 

Power surging, he sent a shockwave to four sturdy stone crypts standing guards in a semi circle before the door leading to the room from where His body slumber. At the same time, power gathers in the souls' location in preparation to send something over.

The four crypts shook, as inside each, eerie glowing blue eyes opened once more to gaze at the world.

oOo

Harry kicked at the snake’s nose as she hissed snarls in her mad rage. Managing to free her head, she reared back coiling her huge body to strikes once more at the wall with full power. Her goal, to break through.

As her muscles tense to strike, time seemed to slow down as Harry gasped suddenly overwhelmed by the surge of power from the wards. Ron choking on his spit at the oppressing aura suddenly bearing down on them. Riddle’s amused mocking laugh cutting abruptly as the specter suddenly shivers, looking around frantically. Suddenly feeling this overwhelming fear.

All this happened at the same time that a flash of blue fire burst over the basilisk's head as she struck.

She never reached them.

Her enraged roar cut abruptly as her skull was impaled. She was dead before her body hit the ground. For there, having cut through impenetrable scales like a hot knife to butter, was a broadsword of deadly design eerily glowing with bright blue runes. The ram-ish skull’s eye sockets of the guard glinting at them of the same light.

_ To be continued... _


	3. Where dead things don't stay dead

Silence was loud in the chamber as they all stared at the dead basilisk and the eerie broadsword that killed her sticking proudly from her skull. 

Cautiously, Ron slowly left their hole shelter with Harry following and peeking from his friend's side. Gripping his sword tight and sweat rolling down the side of his temple, the redhead did what any proud Gryffindor would do.

He poked the snake face with his sword to see if it was really dead. 

Both Harry and Ron screamed in fright as the head burst into blue fire. The Broadsword glowed brighter before disappearing as fast as it had appeared, as the rest of the basilisk burned before them until all that was left was a giant snake skeleton with rest of tendons and parcial flesh hanging from the bones. Most of which was flesh of the jaw and spine. Like a dried out corpse on the heated desert road.

No one moved for a couple of minutes, trying to process what the bloody hell had just happened.

“My basilisk…” suddenly breathed Riddle. The specter then turned his burning eyes full of rage to the two children. Harry flinched and ducked his head in his shoulders and slid behind his taller friend, trying to get away from those red eyes’ gaze. Ron squared his shoulder, unconsciously bringing his sword before him in a ready defensive position.

“You killed my basilisk! You’ll pay for this!” snarled the specter.

“My fault? Well if you hadn’t sent it after us it may still be snoozing away, you bloody psycho!” barked back Ron.

While Ron was insulting the Dark Lord’s specter, Harry was staring at the Basilisk corpse with wide eyes. Not leaving the body from his sight, he tugged at his friend’s robe insistently. 

“You, sister’s lifestealing megalo… What Harry?” ask Ron turning his head to look at the tiny black haired boy but Harry wasn’t the one that answered.

_ $Hisssssssssssss, they dare… mind ssstealers. They dare to sssend thisss Sialiassss hunting hatchlingssss of the nesssst… hisssssssssssssss. THEY SSSSSSHALL ALL PAY!$ _ suddenly echoed in the chamber as the core of the great snake started to glow blue. Eye sockets alighting anew with power of her new core. A black decayed tongue sliding out of the mouth, as the skeleton started to do what it shouldn’t have been able to do anymore. That is  _ MOVING _ !

The skeleton’s head rising once more, body coiling without possessing muscle anymore. Towering above them like a vision of horrifying impending death. 

Riddle watches the Great Basilisk’s remains rise in shocked horror.

“That's impossible… no spell can reanimate a dead magical creature in this way and let one keep their memories and personality…” he whispered.

Ron and Harry couldn’t move, they were paralyzed in fear. Watching something so dangerous and recently killed rises again. They were defenseless… how can you kill something that was already dead and decayed to the bones! The redhead was clutching Harry to himself as the tiny boy let out a whimper, seeing her getting ready to attack once again.

She strikes.

Something collided with them, tucking them into something metallic and rolling them out of danger as the snake struck the floor they had been standing mere seconds ago.

“I got you little ones.” was soothingly rumbled in their ears, as they were carried at a run toward the Giant Skull that now had its mouth open. A pathway revealed. Behind them another voice was heard. In  _ PARSELTONGUE. _

_ $Sialias, desist!$ _ snapped a man voice, his tone commanding. 

Ron opened his eyes to look at who was carrying them. And almost choke on his breath. Glowing blue eyes like The Sword and now the Snake skeleton peered down at them. Harry oblivious to it as he had his face hidden in Ron's neck, trembling and breathing hard. It was a man with a mane of red hair sticking around his head and a short beard giving him the look of a rugged lion. His skin was very pale and had a blue tint. Ron gripped Harry and the Sword of Gryffindor tighter as he came to a horrible conclusion.

This man, he was dead too.

“It’s alright child, you are safe now.” reassured the man as they reached the skull entrance. The man turned his head to the side behind Ron to address someone else. “Ro, is the girl still alive?”

“Yes, I don't know how but something is stealing her life energy to power something. We must find the source before it's too late. She won't be able to stand it much longer.” responded a woman's voice.

“Book.” came Harry’s gasping response from where he was breathing raspily in his friend’s neck.

The man holding them asked "What was that child?" 

"He said a book. I think I saw it where the girl was, I'll be right back!” explained Ro at the same time another woman interjected.

"By the Gods and the King! Give me the little one Ric, he's having a panic attack!" she exclaimed as she suddenly appeared in front of them. Ron tightened his grip on Harry and was pointing his sword at her before he realised he was doing it.

It was an honest to Merlin woman decked and armored like a viking! Oh and she was dead too! With the same pale bluish tinted skin and glowing eyes as “Ric”, the man holding them. What were norse infery called again? Draugs? And was that a badger’s head pelt on her shoulder guard and bloody war axes hanging on her back!? 

“Easy lad, easy now. You don't need to use my sword anymore, you're safe. You both are. Let Hel take care of your friend, she’ll help him.” was rumbled soothingly to him by Ric.

Ron trembled as he let the undead viking woman take Harry from the safety of his arm and into hers, cradling his friend as she crooned gently to him. Ron startled as the man holding him gently pulled at the sword he was still holding in his hand. 

“You can let go now, it's alright. You were so very brave to be able to call my sword to you from my hands in your time of need.” he says gently, finally able to remove the sword from the now unclenched trembling fingers of the child he was holding to his chest.

Ron just keeps trembling as the adrenaline goes down and he realizes just how closed he and his friend had come to dying. Before registering what the man had said.

_ His sword? What is he talking about? This is the Sword of Gryff… _

“Impossible… you can't be Godric Gryffindor, he lived a 1000 years ago!?” he exclaimed in shock.

oOo

When he opened his eyes, he'd been confused. Not at the vision of the roof of his coffin, but at the fact he was opening his eyes to look at it. He clearly remembers taking his last breath laying there in this very coffin of stone.

The coffin he had closed over himself as the last of his strength left him due to the painless poison he had voluntarily taken. To finally join his fallen shield brother and sisters. The three he had lay to rest himself in their best attire and favored blades.

His dear Godric had been the first of them to fall. He died the way he had always wished. In battle defending that which was worth defending: their children and their future. And per his last whispered wish as he died in his arms, to be to lay to rest with his beloved sword.

When he had lay his friend and brother in all but blood to rest, he had left their school afterward to travel and mourn. He had traveled for a whole year, searching and collecting knowledge to add to their library for their students. 

Then, he returned home.

Helga would be the next one to fall 6 years later. While fending a bandit raid attack on the new town just over the school wards. A lucky arrow was her demise. It was too late by the time they reached her. He laid her to rest next to Godric in her full armor and her weapons within her hands as the viking she was born and died as. Honoring her origin.

When Rowena became sick from an unknown illness, Salazar took care of her until she stopped fighting to live once news came that her daughter Helena died. That the one she had sent to find her had killed her in a bout of anger. He had debated if Ro had actually died of heartbreak or if it was the sickness that took her. He laid her, with her staff/blade in the third stone coffin composing a semi circle of four standing guards before the door leading to the King's own resting place. On the lid of it he engraved the crest she had created for her Schoolhouse, just like he had for Helga and Godric. And had watched solemnly as he felt their King’s aura gently wash over her coffin as if a soothing caress. Same as he did for his other fallen shield brother and sister.

Salazar was now the last of the quartet and one year later he left their school in the capable hands of Rorry Gryffindor, Son of Godric. Before engraving his own Schoolhouse crest on the last coffin, changing in his best battle robe/tunic. In his hand his twin daggers as he drinks the painless poison he had brewed before climbing into the last coffin and as he felt his body shutting down, gathering his last magic and closing the lid. Crossing his arms like a pharaoh of old lay to rest, a dagger in each hand, he felt his King aura wash over him as he closed his eyes and breathed his last.

So now he was looking at the coffin roof, which he shouldn't actually be doing being dead and all. He moved his fingers and toes. They were really stiff as if they haven't moved in a very very long time. And the most surprising… was that he still had his magical core but somehow it also felt a little different. His contemplation was cut when he felt the King's presence in his mind.

**_“Rise my knights, you are needed in the entrance you made for the citadel’s surface expansion. Go there and stop what is happening, then bring me what you find. Now go, make haste.”_ **

_ Oh… so that's what that line had meant. Last rest be kept in hold indeed. Alright then let's get out of here. _ He thought. His muscles stiff as he pushed the coffin lid off and aside, sitting up stretching and winching as his bones cracked at the movement. He turned his head fast to the side as he heard two voices he never thought he’d hear ever again.

“By Thor! I feel like shit and like Godric fell on me with his Griffin!”

“Hey now,  _ I _ feel like Goldenheart fell on  _ Me _ . Where's my sword by the way?”

They look fine, alive. A little bluish pale and the glowing blue eyes were new but they were there moving, breathing, speaking and complaining once again! They were returned to him. The lump in his throat was hard to swallow as was the throbbing in his eyes as he fought to not let the tears fall. He took a shaky breath before addressing Ric.

“It should be there, I buried you with it in your hands” he says softly.

The last coffin’s lid fell to the floor and they turned to it, a disgruntled black haired head sat there groaning as she rubbed her eyes.

“Shouldn't we be going somewhere like right now? We can catch up after”

Stated Rowena as she blinked her eyes fully awake now. The discomfort of her body, completely ignored in the face of the pressing need to get moving. They had heard the urgency in their king’s statement.

They need to go, right now!

So they did, stumbling out of their coffins and taking the hallways leading up toward the entrance they had made to reach the humongous citadel buried under everything of this land from the surface. Running fast to reach the exit to the school they build over it.

He almost had a heart attack then he saw the two children clutching each other in front of a titanic snake skeleton getting ready to strike. Godric was already moving by the time he realized the giant snake was his dear Sialias and had rolled the children out of harm's way, running back to the entrance with the two tucked in his arms at the same time Rowena was gathering the unconscious little girl in front of them. 

Fury rose in him when he saw a young man snarling that she had missed the children.

_ $Sialias, desist!$ _ Salazar barked, stalking to his changed Familiar and the young man. The great basilisk snapped out of her rage at his voice, turning her head in his general direction.

_ $The Massster returnssss!? Massster! Mind ssstealers made thissss Sialiassss hunt hatchlings!!!$ _ she wailed to him in anguish. She lowered her head, scenting around, and Salazar frowned.

_ $Shhhh my dear, tell me, can’t you see me?$ _ he said gently, putting his hand on her skull. She turned to him at the contact leaning on him.

_ $Firebird took this Sialiassss' eyessss! Thissss Sialiasss sssee no more!!! She can’t ssssee Massster or the intruderssss!!!$  _ she explained.

Eyeing the bright red bird perch warily away on one of the curved pillars, he concluded that her change into an undead skeleton had just taken place if the bird was able to take her eyes out.

“What are you doing!? DON’T TOUCH MY DIARY YOU BLOODY INFERY!!” suddenly screeched the young man standing to the side. Salazar turns his head to see Rowena picking a black book from the ground. The young man went to cast a spell at her but the founder of the Snake House was faster and had wrestled the boy to the ground and snatched his focus out of his hand.

“HOW DARE YOU!! I'M THE HEIR OF SALAZAR SLYTHERIN! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TOUCH ME LIKE THIS!” raged the boy as he thrashed in Sal’s hold.

“Funny that. I don't remember ever siring any children nor adopting any to my line.” said Salazar calmly, pulling the boy to stand with an arm firmly twisted behind his back.

“WHAT!!!”

“None of my bed partners had the right parts to birth a child after all.” he said casually. The young man fell silent at the realization that not only was the one holding him like a prisoner was Salazar himself, but also the fact that the man said he never had children!

Roughly pushing the young man forward to walk, he put one of his daggers against the latter's throat when he started to fight his grip and hissing death threats.

_ $You can either walk or I will knock you out. Now move boy!$ _ he says sternly over the boy's threats in parsel. Effectively silencing the young man to compliance.

Joining the others at the Skull entrance, Salazar took note of the 3 children in his co-founders arms. Ro had the unconscious girl, Ric had the redhead one that was looking at Ric in shock and which looked to be related to the girl and Hel was cradling the smallest child. He couldn’t be older than 10 years old.

"How are the little ones fairing?" he asked, concerned.

"This one is alright beside being shocked at who we are. The one Hel has, was having a panic attack, she's taking care of it. The girl is the one I'm concerned about. We need to bring her to Him right now before it's too late." answered Godric.

Sal nodded.

“Let's move then.” he said, pushing his prisoner to move. Engaging into the skull entrance once again, going down into the earth. Behind himself he heard Hel croon to the child in her arms.

“Come my dear, let's go. No harm will come to you in my arms. If anyone tries I'll send them to Helheim in detached parts.” she swore fiercely as she followed behind Salazar and the other two of their quartet. The child looked at her wide eyed before curling his face in her shoulder, seeking comfort he wasn't sure he would get. He relaxed when she hugged him tighter. He was safe.

_ To be continued… _

  
  



	4. The King under the Castle

They walked in silence. Only their footsteps echoed as they made their way deeper and deeper into the earth.

Having finally calmed down from his panic of earlier and now at ease in the arms of the woman that was holding him on her hip like a small child, Harry looked at their surroundings. The deeper they went, the colder it got and the school’s ward was now tugging at him like never before. 

It was so powerful now, that to him it felt like a powerful pulsing heart.

Tugging, pulsing and washing over him like an unbreakable protective shield. Drowning him in the feeling of being safe, even more the deeper they go and the hall suddenly changes from natural stones to a strange black metal structure and bluish ice stone. All the way down he had had the impression they were going down in a very wide spiral downward. Now they were walking straight, no longer descending.

It wasn't long before the first source of light became visible. Giving them the source of the strange light color. The brasiers, for that was what they were, were made of a mix of the black metal and weird looking skulls, but what was the most strange about it was the fire. It was a bright blue flame not so different in color from the Broadsword from before or now that he thought of it, the woman’s eyes and the basilisk’s too.

He cuddled closer to the woman's shoulderguard where the badger pelt was, watching his breath making tiny clouds in the air. It was very cold down here. Like as if he was outside in winter in a t-shirt and shorts, but he wasn't freezing like he would have in the snow dressed like so. He couldn't say the same for Riddle though, turning his head around to watch the man dressed in a strange green robe push the young Dark Lord forward with a dagger at his throat. Tom was shivering, his teeth clacking with how cold he was. Looking at Ron in the other man's arms, his friend didn't look to be freezing either.

How strange.

Ron was staring at the man carrying him though. Staring in shocked stupor. His expression was so amusing that Harry couldn't hold a snicker. This snapped his friend out of it to look at him as relief plaster itself all over the redhead face at seeing Harry looking alright once again.

Harry startled when he felt a hand pass in his hair in a gentle petting. Turning around again he looked at the woman holding him in confusion.

“Hello deary, feeling better now?” she asked gently.

Harry blinked before nodding. Hel gave him a smile, carding her fingers in his hair again. Her gesture motherly as she checks him for any contusions or scraps as she did so. The tiny Gryffindor lay his head on her shoulder at her gentle petting. It was strangely making him drowsy.

He absently noticed that they were now climbing a huge stair. Their footsteps echoing loudly in the huge high ceiling hall now. He blinked in surprise at seeing ice forming on the walls and steps the higher they climbed the stairs, but still the cold didn't seem to really reach him like it should.

Soon they reached the stair's landing and entered a big antechamber. At the end of the chamber stood huge metal doors with strange glowing blue runes engraved on them. Harry blinked in surprise at the four open coffins of stone as they walked past them going toward the closed doors. His surprise was at spotting the Gryffindor houses crest on one of them. The one next to it had the Hufflepuff one.

Did that mean… he looked at the badger head pelt under his fingers before turning to stare at the woman holding him.

“Helga Hufflepuff?” he asked timidly.

The woman glanced at him and smiled gently.

“Yes?” she answered. Harry's eyes widened in surprise. She really was one of the founders. So that means… he looked at the other 3 adults, that they were the other founders. Although he turns back to Helga and frowns in confusion.

“You don't look like what they say in the history book,” he blurted out.

"Oh? Well I'm not one of those ladies that sit around all day in a pretty dress looking pretty for men as im sure is what they say in those books. I'm a Viking deary, I'll be dragging those men in the dirt for assuming I'm their property or only good to be a housewife." she said with a scary smile.

_ Oh… yes, not at all like the history book says. _ He thought. Effectively, she wasn't a meek and plump woman in a matronly yellow dress. Her big size wasn't chubbiness but hard muscles and big bone structure. She was almost as strong looking as the man he was now sure was Godric Gryffindor himself. Ron's staring at the man holding him made more sense now.

Although, strangely, Helga's smile didn't scare him. No, it made him feel safe actually. He was startled out of his reflection at the sound of heavy metal grinding against stone and looked to see the huge doors slowly opening inward.

As the group walked past the door, Harry couldn’t stop staring at what was at the end of the huge hall. For he knew in his heart that this was the source of the school wards and it wasn't a wardstone at all.

oOo

He had followed his knights' progress, keeping an attentive eye on the flickering soul and the phylactery draining its life force. Feeling them outside the doors to his hall, he let out a burst of power to open them for his knights. This phylactery had been roaming in his citadel for long enough, and from the tetters leading away, the main soul had made more than this one. He was counting 6 tetters with this one.

The one responsible shall rue the day he made them. It was time to truly wake up once more. The Lich King has been gone from the world long enough, it was time for him to return and remind the world that Death was the only one allowed to rule the dead and souls.

Bright glowing icy blue eyes open for the first time in more than millions of years, landing on his four knights and those they brought to him. A tremor shook the very foundation and was felt all the way to the surface. 

oOo

The great hall was buzzing with worried chatter from the students that had been assembled there. A head count of every House had revealed to a frantic Minerva that not only was the one taken missing but two more were also unaccounted! Beside those petrified in the infirmary, the other houses were all accounted for! She had told the two to directly go to the great hall! Where were they!?

She turned to Albus standing at the staff stage speaking with the other teachers. She was about to tell him about her missing lions when the very ground shook! Behind the staff table, on the wall where the huge Hogwarts’ crest stood engraved in its stones, the crest suddenly started glowing a bright icy blue.

When it stopped glowing, where once were the 4 houses mascots now stood a latin glowing script.

_ An Karanir Thanagor _

_ Mor Ok Angalor _

_ Mor Ok Gorum _

_ Pala Ah’m _

_ Ravali Ah’m _

Many gasped at this. It was the first time in history that something like this ever happened.

“What does it mean?” asked one student.

It was the ancient runes teacher that stepped forward to read it aloud and translate it approximately with some difficulty. It was a very old latin. Maybe pseudo latin even.

_ Long live the King _

_ May he reign forever _

_ May his strength  _

_ Never fail him _

_ For Nevermore _

The moment she finished speaking, the sound of stone moving against stone was heard. The changed crest moved up and the wall under it moved away like the entrance to Diagon Alley to form an high arched entrance to a new section till now unknown. The new section was as big as the Great Hall and some realise that it was not an expansion but that this was the Great Hall’s true size! The wall had been cutting it in two. This must have been done even before the school was even open for the first time as nowhere in the History books was this ever mentioned. 

At the end of the hall there was something that made many look at it warily. It was a true throne! A huge thing made of carved stone. This was a true king’s hall! This one looks more regal and true than the Headmaster’s chair. May he deny it, but Dumbledore's chair was a golden throne. And now looking at the one that had been revealed, Albus’ looked pretentious and even more gaudy. On the wall over the throne, there was writing on the stones, a poem or was it a legend?

_ Icy crowns of the Northested land, _

_ On His throne of bones, _

_ Rules the land. _

_ The immortal King, _

_ Hold to your soul’s an oath of old. _

_ On His land of ice and snow, _

_ Where eternal are the drakes resting place. _

_ His protection he shall gives to the damned, _

_ should they be worthy, shall be heard. _

_ In exchange, a knighthood oath, _

_ Thill fulfilled, last rest be kept in hold. _ __

_ For our King this throne we build, _

_ Over His citadel to keep us safe. _

_ We await his waking to rule once more, _

_ His land on which we stand forevermore. _

And under the poem, the school crest stood proudly like a signature.

Before anyone could do anything, many things happened at the same time. The wards flared up with power never felt before and that everyone could now feel, the Headmaster made a strangled sound as he staggered and fell against the staff table as the control he had on the wards was wrenched from him viciously, the braisers on each side of the imposing throne flare to life in their blue flamed glory, every ghost, creatures and magicals living in the United Kingdom froze as they felt something very powerful awaken, and every muggle on the isles suddenly shuddered as they suddenly felt that something had just happened, strong tingles on their skin and the fine hairs on their neck standing on end but not knowing what was the cause or why.

Something has changed in the very air.

Deep in the Department of Mysteries, every man made prophecies shattered.

oOo

He took a breath, lungs still frozen but thawing fast. Slowly he moved, bones and armor creaking as the thin layer of ice on them cracked and fell. One hand closing firmly on the monstrous broadsword that had reappeared in its place in front of one of the throne’s armrests sometime before his knights’ arrival.

His imposing spiked helmet-crown not even hiding his glowing blue eyes which haven’t stopped drilling icy terror in the phylactery standing in front of him.

“ **I have seen through your treachery. You have dared to step into my citadel while your main self flitter somewhere else on my land leaving more phylacteries in his wake. Your very existence insults me.** ” his voice growled out like rumbling stones. Gravely after so many millennials of silence. “ **Not only do you exist, you also dare to try to steal the soul of one under my protection, in my own Keep. Your infractions shall be punished.** ” He stated with finality.

He broke eye contact with the phylactery to look at Rowena.

“ **My knight, bring me the child and the phylactery’s medium draining her lifeforce.** ” he ordered.

Letting go of Frostmourne, his sword, he gently gathered the little girl in his arms, settling her on his lap and supporting her with one hand while the other one held the small black diary. She looked so tiny sitting there on this giant being’s lap.

From his forced kneeling position at the King’s feet, the Phylactery made a squeak of distress in his terror at seeing his diary in the armored  _ UNDEAD _ King’s hand.

“ **Only I, the Lich King, have rulings over those that get to live on past death. You little phylactery did not get permission from me to exist. Souls and the dead are mine and mine only. Making phylacteries is one sure way to get my attention on you. No, you didn't evade me, as I'm sure was your intention. You only brought my wrath upon you.** " he declared as his hand holding the diary glowed.

Salazar let go of the teen Dark lord as he let out a scream of agony and started to thrash on the ground. A glow also surrounded him and the little girl.

But while the Dark lord was screaming, the girl only made a whimper of pain which the King gently soothe with a deep rumbling humm as he absently petted and carted his gauntleted hand in her flemish hair. His eyes never leaving the trashing phylactery until he was whimpering on the ground by the time he stopped glowing.

The King’s gaze was merciless and cold.

The severing of the link between the girl and the soul anchor would have been painful either way. She was fortunate to be out cold for the process. Although the King had no guilt in causing the little upstart untold pain as he forced soul energy in him to fill the gaping space missing in say half of the soul. Effectively healing it and creating a new body and full soul with the part that was this phylactery.

It wasn't long till the process was complete and the still whimpering teen Dark Lord was laying curled there on the floor at the King’s feet. 

Without a care the King drops the now empty and useless diary in one of the brazier next to the throne. Which burst into blue flame and was burned to ashes.

“ **You wished to escape Death? Well now death will be denied to you till I say otherwise. Let me tell you, dying would have been much better than what you will now live for the rest of your existence.** ” was the foreboding statement before a chained runed metal collar and shackles snapped into existence around the young Dark lord's neck and wrists. 

His new servant just made a whimper of fear, scared of what his incoming life was going to be now.

A coughing whine from his lap had the King turn his attention to the child there as she came back to consciousness. He watched as her eyes fluttered. 

Meanwhile he resumed his gentle petting of her hair, content to let her wake at her rhythm. At the same time he was giving her a check up, scanning her soul and health for any lingering damage done from the phylactery. 

Her soul was a little shaken so he gave her some soul energy to refill what was stolen but this time he did it without inflicting any pain to the soul. The rest, nothing a good night of sleep and food couldn't solve. 

oOo

When Ginny finally came to, it was to the very frigid air around her. It was almost arctic cold, she just knew it was so, but even if she should be freezing to death, she wasn't. No the cold was strange, it was safe-ish, as if nothing would harm her.

She felt like she was resting on a hard block of freezing ice, but she was warm…?

The confusion of the duality of freezing/warm was too hard for her to process. The gentle petting of her hair was soothing but it wasn't her mom either. Because the hand was too big and felt like a heavy armored gauntlet? Who wears those anymore in today's time?

With great difficulty she forced her eyelids open and promptly held in the scream that would have come out if she hadn't felt so safe when she saw this imposing and dangerous looking spiky metal helmet from which glowing blue eyes was watching her. 

" **Greetings, little one. You had quite the ordeal, hmm?** " say the being. 

She felt the vibration from his voice with her whole body and realized that she wasn’t actually sitting on a block of ice but on the being lap. At the realization Ginny let out a strange sounding squeak.

The armored being let out an amused chuckle.

" **There now, child, there's nothing to fear anymore. The threat has been dealt with. He shall not be harming you again. Look there.** " he stated, pointing to the Dark Lord flinching away from his stare. She followed the arm to where he was indicating and blinked in confusion. “ **He was using your lifeforce to get a body using his little black diary.** ” he clarified seeing her confusion.

Ginny gasp realizing he was the Tom of the diary. The one that made her petrify the other students, that made her kill poor Hagrid’s roosters and use their blood to write on the wall. Unconsciously she curled closer to the Being’s armored chest plate trying to seek protection in his intimidating and dangerous presence.

" **There, there, now, there's no need for that little one. He shall not do anything.** " he says patting her head gently before gathering her under the arms and putting her back on her feet before him. " **I believe it is time for you to get back topside child, to get sustenance and rest. My citadel is lacking in food and clean beds right now.** " he said with some amusement before nudging her toward his knights.

"Ginny!" a familiar voice cried out.

It was then that Ginny realized her brother Ron was there, in the arms for a big redhead knight. She also noticed the other 3 adults that were dressed in very outdated clothes. One was even dressed in a strange kind of tunic! It was the man standing guard over Tom. She also spotted the 2 daggers that he had. And one of them had, she was pretty sure, a Viking armor, the woman had the iconic horned helmet after all.

"You're alright." Ron said, relieved, as he wiggled in the man's arm to be let down. 

Once his feet on the ground, he met his sister halfway, hugging her tight to himself protectively as he sent a glare at the chained Dark Lord. After glaring his hate at him, he dragged his sister by the hand back to the Knight that had been holding him before.

“Gin you wont believe this but these are the founders!” he declared, waving an arm to indicate the 4 adults.

None noticed Harry’s wide focused stare on the Being sitting on the throne or how his magic was somehow reaching toward the King.

_ To be continued… _


End file.
